


Slushie Gays - An Origin Fic

by queer_with_fear



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, a smidgen of angst, bmc, boyf riends — Freeform, first fic on here, italics represents the past, oc slushie girl, slushie gays - Freeform, some prime girl from sev elev content from creating her in the gc, the boyf relationship is pretty background but still fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_with_fear/pseuds/queer_with_fear
Summary: 7/11 girl is friends with Michael and sees him with his new boyf for the first time.AU where Michael and the girl from sev elev become good friends.Basically an origin story + some fluff of the slushie gays friendship.





	Slushie Gays - An Origin Fic

Michael held his breath as he hesitantly pushed open the glass door, hearing the almost soothing ring of the bell he’d heard hundreds of times before. Michael would visit his local 7/11 almost every day to pick up a slushie, or sushi, or any sort of unhealthy snack really, it had become a comforting habit that he had grown quite fond of, especially during the SQUIP incident.  
This time however, entering the brightly coloured store was different, this time his right hand was held tightly by another. He looked up at the boy beside him as the door closed behind them loudly. Jeremy Heere, his best friend of 12 years was here with him. Not like they hadn’t been here together before obviously… but now they were here together. Of course one of the first things they decided to do after their not-so-articulate confessions of their feelings for one another, (after other things of course) was to buy celebratory slushies. They walked down the familiar isles as Michael hummed softly to the song playing faintly from the stores speakers, Jeremy tugging on the cuff of his sleeve with his free hand while staring idly at a selection of chocolates, obviously contemplating whether or not he should purchase something. There was a content quiet between them and Michael couldn’t help but smile at the circumstance. That was until a small gasp shook him from his trance. He looked up to see if Jeremy had heard and when he presumed he hadn’t from his lack of movement from his gaze, Michael turned his head to the source of the sound.  
A small girl with dark curled hair, maybe around 6 years his senior stared wide-eyed from behind the counter at the front of the store. She must’ve been preoccupied with a customer as she hadn’t seemed to have seen Michael and Jeremy enter the store until now. Her mouth was gaping open so wide the cherry lollipop in her mouth precariously dangled out. She looked at Michael silently, then at his hand that very obviously held Jeremy’s and back to meet his eyes. Michael blushed profusely and that was all the confirmation she needed, her mouth spreading into a grin so wide he swore it impossible for it to return to its natural state of melancholy.

_You see throughout the numerous amounts of visits Michael made to the 7/11, he had slowly begun to bond with this girl who worked a lot of the midday shifts. It had started off as a silent acknowledgement of each other's presence as Michael became more regular, a nod as he entered the store, or the occasional generous pour of his usual slushie. That was until one day Michael had come into the store headphones and hoodie over his head looking blankly at his shoes. He wandered around the store aimlessly for a while picking up random products and tossing them back on the shelves absentmindedly. He had eventually reached the counter where he vaguely picked up a Toblerone that was rested in a stack close to the register. He stared at it for a moment before reaching for loose coins in the pocket of his trademark jumper. The girl at the counter stared at him curiously before taking the money he held out. She went to pass him his change before pausing. “Hey uh are you ok?” The younger but taller boy looked up from where he was fiddling with his headphone cord. “Uh um yeah I’m fine?” It was more of a question than a statement but the startled look on his face by the question, stopped the girl from pressing any further. He took the change, suddenly more focused than before and turned to leave. “Hey you uh forgot your…” the girl waved the chocolate bar as Michael turned back around. His face flushed red as he returned to the counter. He lowered the hood of his jumper and removed his headphones from his head resting them once again around his neck. He picked up the Toblerone embarrassingly. “Than-“ he choked on the word before breaking down into tears. His hands reached up to his face as he to no prevail attempted to calm down. The girl behind the counter stood there silently for a moment, not sure what to do. “Shit. Sorr-“ Michael sputters out, furiously wiping beneath his eyes with one hand while running the other through his messy hair. The girl, now less in shock, moves from around the counter hesitantly hovering in front of the boy. “Hey no uh it’s alright!” She pulls some napkins from beside the slushie machine and passes them into the boys hands. He takes them gratefully, removing his glasses and groaning into the rough material. An elderly woman looks concerned from the isle down but the girl gave her a sharp glare until she returned to her shopping. She sighed, “Uh look is there anyone I can call or -?” Michael scoffed at this, which she took as a no. “Um ok then… did you uh…” She looked up at the clock ticking above the counter. “I finish in 20 minutes? Did you… did you need to… want to talk about it? uh…” she trailed off. Was that weird? Should she have just left the kid to go home? She di- “Uh… yeah ok.” She looked up at the boy now puffy-eyed, but significantly calmer. “I mean if that’s ok…” He looked at the ground once again fiddling with the cord of his headphones. “Yeah, I’ll meet you outside.” She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly as he nodded and strolled back towards and out the door, placing his headphones back atop his head._

_What was Michael doing? Why was he waiting outside a 7/11 on a Saturday afternoon? To what? Vent to a stranger? This was weird, he’s just annoying her, he should’ve just gone home… but… god did he need to talk to someone… he was so damn lonely since… “Hey.” He looked up startled, removing the headphones from around his ears. “Uh… hey.” The girl from the counter who had just exited the 7/11 stood awkwardly next to him, her hands in the pockets of a jacket Michael hadn’t seen her put on. A few moments of silence passed. “Fuck it.” Michael heard her breathe as she began to walk to the side of the building waving him to follow. He hesitantly complied ending up in a small alley with a back entrance to the store. The girl leant against the wall of the building. “Alright kid, what’s up?” She attempted a smile but Michael could see her unease. She unwrapped a red lollipop from her pocket and began to roll it around in her mouth. This seemed to calm her nerves. Michael sighed leaning against the wall beside her. “God… I don’t even know where to start…” He ran his fingers through his hair glancing over to see her watching attentively, tilting her head slightly to edge him on. He looked down at his shoes. “I guess… I guess it started with Jeremy…” and with that he was off, once he started he couldn’t stop as he couldn’t help but over share what he’d been holding in for so long. Tears welled up in his eyes as he told her… well everything. About his best friend of 12 years, how that best friend had suddenly ditched him with no explanation, about a tic-tac he had bought in the back of a shoe store… He was sure the girl didn’t believe what he had said about that last one but she listened none the less and he was grateful for that. At some point he had started crying again and they both were now sitting with their backs against the gritty brick wall. Silence fell upon them once again. “I’m sorry.” She said eventually. “About your friend. I’m sure he’ll come around.” Michael nodded and gave a humourless laugh. “Yeah… I’m not sure anymore…” He leant his head back against the wall. “Fuck, I need to get high.” He chuckled, more genuinely this time. The girl looked over in surprise until a smile crept onto her face. “Yeah…” she laughed, “me too.”  
It was dark by the time Michael parted. The girl had bought him a slushie. Cherry. He looked at her curiously. She shrugged, “You come in here like every day, you seriously expect I don’t know your usual order by now?” Michael laughed. As he headed out to where his car was parked he turned back. “Uh… Thank you… for uh…” “Anytime.” The girl cut him off and he smiled getting into his Cruiser. _

_From then on Michael’s visits to the 7/11 were met with greetings from the girl as she passively attended the other customers much to their annoyance. They would talk to each other about their respective problems until the Manager would give the girl a look causing Michael to make an exit._  
_He learnt a lot about her over these visits, that she was 23 and took online college courses while she worked part-time at the 7/11. She also had a girlfriend whom she gushed about whenever the opportunity arose. The girlfriend also had a younger sister who was French or something? He didn’t remember. But he did however take these opportunities to also vent about his own life, which was a complete mess. He simultaneously missed, worried for, and was pissed the fuck off at Jeremy who had still not spoken to or contacted him since that single day in the hallway confirming the success of the SQUIP. It had been tough since there was practically no information online (which was weird), but he had managed to find out some information about the SQUIP from a guy on Warcraft, and the results were… disturbing to say the least. He had decided to confront Jeremy about it at a Halloween party being thrown by some popular guy in the grade._  
_In the days prior to the party Michael would spend his afternoons brainstorming with the girl behind the counter what he could say to Jeremy when they came face to face, and eventually the girl was confident with his prepared monologue. She gave him a sympathetic smile and wished him luck._  
_Days passed before she saw him again. When he did come in he looked as though he hadn’t slept in days. “Oh my god. What happened?” the girl turned mid-sentence from an offended customer in front of the counter. Michael didn’t answer; instead he looked her dead in the eye and spoke with a deep but urgent voice. “Mountain Dew Red?? Do you know where I can get some??” She looked at him puzzled. “Uh yeah I know a guy who can probably get it in for a price – what’s wrong?” Michael shook his head. “Nothing I just need that Mountain Dew Red tomorrow. Can you get it?” She didn’t understand but she nodded seeing the look of desperation in his eyes. Michael nodded back looking relieved, and without saying another word he left._

_The next day Michael came in to the 7/11 noticeably more rested. “Hey.” He smiled vaguely, leaning on the counter at the front of the store. “Hey! You look…” she paused “Better.” Michael laughed “Gee thanks.” The girl just rolled her eyes. “I’m guessing you’re here for this?” She reached under the counter and pulled out a large bottle of a red drink. “You owe me. Like a lot.” Michael nodded reaching for the drink carefully as if it were a newborn child. “So can I ask…? Why the sudden urge for 90s soft drink?” Michael shook his head in almost a sad laugh. “It… It’s for Jeremy.” The girl raised an eyebrow, her lip trying to twitch into a smirk. Michael didn’t notice. She hadn’t asked what had happened at the Halloween party with Jeremy but it seemed he didn’t want to talk about it so she let him continue. “He’s performing in a play tonight… I actually should probably get ready for that, now that I think of it.” His eyes were fixed on the bottle in his hands. “Thanks for this, I’ll see you later.” He looked up from the bottle for a brief moment to catch the girl wink at him. “Go get ‘im.” He furrowed his brow in confusion, shaking off the comment as he headed for the school._

_After the events of the play Michael visited 7/11 less often as he spent most of his time in the hospital with Jeremy. He managed to explain what happened at the play (within reason) to the girl in brief segments over the days following and she comforted him as best she could. He also finally told her what happened at the Halloween party and he was surprised when he had to seriously calm her down due to how mad she got at Jeremy and how protective she seemed to have become of Michael. He assured her that it was ok now and she began to notice just how much he really cared about this boy._  
_When Jeremy finally got out of the hospital, Michael took him to the 7/11 insisting he get him a slushie for old times sake. Michael made a subtle head gesture towards Jeremy as they entered, indicating to the girl behind the counter that this was the boy she had heard so much about. They wandered around the store purposefully avoiding the aisle lined with drinks including bottles of a certain green drink they’d rather ignore._  
_Michael would occasionally look over to the counter to see kissing faces made at him and his friend, which would cause him to blush profusely. This kind of taunting continued every time he would visit the store with Jeremy and he would go to every length as to ensure Jeremy didn’t notice it._  
_They headed to the counter where they passed up their filled slushies. The girl took the money as she looked at Michael, then at Jeremy who was tugging at the hem of his cardigan. “Hm. He was right, you are pretty cute.” Michael froze. He waved frantically behind Jeremy desperately trying to signal her to shut up. “I-I’m sorry, d-do I know you?” Jeremy looked at her confused. She looked at Michael who was now red in the face giving her a warning look. She smirked. “Oh. I’m sorry I thought you were someone else.” Jeremy frowned unconvinced, but took his slushie from the counter, followed by Michael who shot back a “I’m going to kill you later” look. The girl just smirked trying to hold in a laugh as they exited the store. Jeremy looked behind him “Hey dude, I think she was flirting with m- are you ok? You look kinda red?” Michael covered his face with his hands to muffle a scream._

_“Fucking hell I do like him.” Michael groaned. “Yeah no shit.” The girl laughed. Michael began to vent to her more often now about cute things Jeremy would do or say. She adored every second of it, trying to encourage him to remain hopeful despite his firm belief that Jeremy would never feel the same way. Michael didn’t know why he continued to tell her this stuff after her almost outing his feelings for Jeremy the first time he’d brought him back here. But it helped, even though he almost always regretted it. She would continuously make comments in front of them, or ask Jeremy not so subtle questions. He came up to the counter one day when she asked, “So, what’s your favourite flower kid?” Jeremy looked startled and Michael shook his head. “Uh… I-I don’t really have one?” She nodded nonchalantly, “Alright then what’s your favourite colour flower?” Jeremy furrowed his brow even more. “Uhhhh… Blue? I guess?” She nodded seemingly satisfied. “Huh nice. That’s some good information to have, don’t you think?” She looked pointedly to Michael who was so red he looked as if he were going to explode. When they came in after school one day wearing backpacks marked “Boyf” and “Riends” she felt as if she could literally die right then and there.  
So of course when that day came when she spotted them browsing in the aisles holding each other's hands she practically had to hold in a scream._

Michael felt his pocket buzz as he reached for his phone with his free hand.  
**New text from SlushieGirl**

 **SlushieGirl: OMOGMOGMGOMGOMGOGMGOM**  
**SlushieGirl: ???????**  
**SlushieGirl: SPILL**

Michael looked over to the counter as if to say “ _Really?_ ”

 **CherryGay: it jst startd ok?**  
**CherryGay: dotn frk him otu**

The girl looked over feigning hurt

 **SlushieGirl: im offended**  
**SlushieGirl: but youre telling me about this later !!!**

Michael laughed and put his phone back in his pocket.  
“What was that?” Jeremy asked. “I’ll tell ya later Jer.” Michael laughed and slung his arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. “Let’s get these slushies yeah?”  
They got to the machine when they heard a cough from the counter. Michael turned around to see two slushies produced in the hands of the girl there. Jeremy looked confused once again. “On the house.” The girl beamed, placing the slushies on the counter and then pressing her hands together in front of her lips. Michael tried to roll his eyes but couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks.” She clapped her hands barely containing her excitement. “It’s the least I could do.” She puts her hand to her head dramatically. “My little boy is growing up.” Michael squeezes Jeremy where his arm is wrapped around him, the boy still looking between them with no clue as to what is happening. “Shut up.” Michael says as he and Jeremy take their slushies. He waves to her as they leave the building and for a strange moment is thankful that he forgot that Toblerone months ago.

“You’re friends with her?” Jeremy’s puzzled expression couldn’t help but make Michael laugh.  
“Yeah”  
“Should I be jealous?” Jeremy pouted but couldn’t help but crack a smile.  
“Na no way dude, you’re my favourite person!” Michael squeezed him.  
“Is it really true?” Jeremy laughed as he rested his head on Michaels shoulder.  
“Yeah.” Michael leant his head into Jeremy’s. “We’re never not gonna be a team.”

**Author's Note:**

> ASDHASDKJF first fic about these gays !! They are BROTP  
> I wrote this ages ago but only just got my ao3 account.  
> Sorry this is terrible I trIED
> 
> This was created through the collective creation of the 7/11 girl in our BMC discourse channel and our group discussion on her friendship with our boy Michael Mell.  
> I want to go more in depth with her specifically cause it got kinda rushed and ended up turning into a boyf riends fic lol (i finished at 5am dont blame me)  
> But heere it is anyway.  
> It’s more of an intro to her character.  
> (Btw we came up with the name Emily for her but since I wrote this when it was still new i just stuck to calling her “the girl” which was kinda lame and confusing ik sorry haha)  
> PS. her girlfriends name is Caroline and her sister is 100% Madeline because she needs more content.  
> Follow @slushie-gays on tumblr for more slushie gays <3
> 
> Thank you for reading !!!


End file.
